


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Punk, Barista Lee Jeno, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), Lee Jeno is a Panicked Gay, Lee Jeno-centric, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Panicked Gay, Mark Lee (NCT)-centric, Minor Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Minor Na Jaemin/Park Jisung, One Night Stands, Punk Mark Lee, Punk mark, Sub Lee Jeno, Sweet Lee Jeno, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**12:17 PM**

"You hear the rumors?"

Jeno looked from the book he was reading to look up at Jaemin,who was wearing a grin that Jeno had learned not to associate with anything good.Jeno raised a eyebrow in confusion and slight annoyance."What rumor?"He asked.

Jaemin wiggled his eyebrows,that annoying smirk still present on his face."Some of the freshmen are saying that you slept with the school badboy Mark Lee."He said,smirking all the while.


End file.
